


221b - Bruchstücke

by nothing_happens_to_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_happens_to_me/pseuds/nothing_happens_to_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am 29. 1. 2015 auf FF.de begonnen. "HEUTE" ist ja ein ganz besonderes Datum! Aus gegebenem Anlass ein kleiner Oneshot. Ob noch weitere Schüsse folgen, lasse ich mal offen. Eigentlich hoffe ich ja nicht, dass mich wieder die 221b-Drabbleitis packt, wie Weihnachten 2013, denn dazu fehlt mir doch nun wirklich die Zeit! Das hier hatte ich eigentlich damals schon im Sinn, aber es passte nicht so ganz in den Rahmen von "221b - Many Happy Returns!" http://archiveofourown.org/works/1107893</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Der Tag ist kalt aber klar und der Himmel leuchtet in einem weichen, wohltuenden Blau. Seit zwei Wochen arbeite ich wieder. Heute ist Sonntag, aber ein Kollege hatte heute früh einen Unfall. Nichts ernstes, aber er fällt aus. Es macht mir nichts aus, so plötzlich einzuspringen. Es ist zwar hart für mich nach der langen Pause - über zwei Monate habe ich mich in meinem dunklen Appartement vergraben und dabei kaum gegessen und mich fast nicht bewegt – aber es ist gut, dass ich mich wieder aufraffen kann. Die Arbeit lenkt mich ab und danach kann ich vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr denken.  
  
Ich bin am Charing Cross Hospital angelangt, schließe mein Fahrrad ab, und eile, mir die steifgefrorenen Hände reibend, nach drinnen, erklimme die Treppen zu meiner Station, grüße eine Schwester, die gerade dabei ist, ein Krankenzimmer zu betreten. Dann fällt mein Blick auf die Pinnwand mit den Bekanntmachungen...  
  
Mein Herz stockt und die Luft bleibt mir weg. Dann schießen mir die Tränen in die Augen. Der dumpfe Schmerz in meiner Brust ist wieder da.  
Meine Beine werden kalt und kraftlos..., knicken ein, genau wie damals...  
  
  
Sherlock...  
Sherlock...ist tot...  
Unwiederbringlich weg!  
...und ich – ICH – habe ihn nicht aufgehalten!  
Habe ihm noch nachgebrüllt: Du Maschine!  
Ich hätte bei ihm sein müssen!  
  
Mein Freund...  
  
Heute ist der neunundzwanzigste Januar.  
Der zweite Jahrestag unserer ersten **B** egegnung.

 

 


	2. Auf Biegen und Brechen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ergibt es eigentlich einen Sinn, ein 221b-Drabble über den jungen Mycroft zu schreiben?  
>  Egal!

 

 

  
  
  
Mycroft stürmt hinaus.   
Das war's.   
Von nun an würde er seine Eltern verachten,  
von nun an würde er Weihnachten hassen.   
Endgültig.    
Er sagt es ihnen doch ständig! Seit fast fünf Jahren!   
"Ich wünsche mir nur eines: Dass ihr Sherlock niemals ein Haustier schenkt!"  
Aber sie sind ja so dumm!  
Und Sherlock? Sherly versteht es noch nicht, das ist Mycroft klar, schließlich wird er in zwölf Tagen erst sieben Jahre alt. Aber sollte er inzwischen nicht wenigstens klug genug sein, um darauf zu vertrauen, dass Mycroft am Besten beurteilen kann, was sinnvoll und nützlich ist?!  
"Gefühle sind schlecht, Sherlock. Immer! Wenn du weinen musst, ist dir das klar, wenn du dich ärgerst oder hilflos fühlst auch. Aber glaub nicht, dass es Gefühle gäbe, die gut sind. Wenn du an etwas Freude hast, wirst du es nicht mehr missen wollen, dann wirst du umso trauriger sein, wenn es dir fehlt. Spielzeug geht kaputt oder verloren und so ist es mit allem im Leben."   
Mycroft weiß doch, wie es zugeht, in der Welt. Und wie man damit fertig wird, hat er an dem Tag herausgefunden, an dem er alle Fotos von seiner Katze Bastet vernichtet hatte.  
Sherlock einen Hund zu schenken, der ihn lieben und den er wieder lieben würde, hieß über kurz oder lang nichts anderes, als auch ihm das Herz zu brechen.


	3. Binsenkraut - oder wie John einen Blumentopf gewann

Ein heiters 221b-Triple

 

 

 

 

  
  
1.  
  
"Sherlock...?", nuschelte John überrascht, als sich Mrs Sanders ihrem Herd zuwandte und etwas von den Kräutern, die sie eben von dem Blumentopf auf der kleinen Arbeitsplatte neben der Spüle abgeschnitten hatte, in den Kochtopf gab. Der CD lächelte erfreut und sagte: "Brillant...!" Lestrade war ratlos. Mrs Sanders Nachbar hatte sie doch angerufen, weil er sich Sorgen um die erst vor einer Woche eingezogene Frau gemacht hatte, aber hier schien doch alles normal zu sein!  
"Er sieht zu viel fern, wissen Sie? Mein Nachbar. Krimis, Forensik-Dokus... Da ist das nicht weiter verwunderlich, nicht?" erklärte die Dame des Hauses.  
"Verhaften...", murmelte Sherlock hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu Lestrade.  
Eine Katze erschien in der Tür zur Diele, etwas scheu drückte sie sich an der Wand entlang zu ihrem Futterplatz neben der Spüle.   
"Mau!" protestierte sie lautstark.  
"Ja, aber nicht dazwischenreden, wenn sich die Großen unterhalten", neckte Mrs Sanders, "Nun friss schön..."  
"MAU!"  
John grinste verstohlen.  
"Sorry. Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?" fragte Mrs Sanders.  
"Ihr Nachbar. Ist aber doch nett von ihm, dass er sich sorgt", fand Lestrade.  
"NUN VERHAFTEN SIE SIE SCHON!" donnerte Sherlock. Dann wandte er sich an die Dame, fixierte sie und giftete: "Sie haben gestern Abend hier geklingelt und Mrs Sanders ermordet. Sollen wir mal im Flurschrank nachsehen?"  
Die Dame erbleichte und gestand weinend.  
Sherlock fand: "John: Damit gewinnst du einen Blumentopf!"  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
Mrs Sanders hatte ihre Mörderin zu später Stunde arglos eingelassen, weil sie sie aus ihrem vorigen Wohnort kannte. Aber die vermeintliche Freundin hatte ihrer Gastgeberin die mitgebrachte Flasche Sekt über den Schädel gezogen und die Bewusstlose dann erstickt, ehe sie sie einstweilen in dem Garderobenschrank stopfte.  
Sherlock seufzte: So ein langweiliger Fall...! Da musste er sich nicht einmal um die Sicherung der Spuren kümmern! Nicht mal Anderson würde das jetzt noch ruinieren können.  
Als die Mörderin abgeführt worden war und eine Ermittlertruppe das Haus durchkämmte, gestand der DI: "Ich verstehe es noch nicht..."  
Sherlock rollte die Augen. "Sie sehen einander ähnlich. Mrs Sanders fand das nur amüsant, aber ihre neue Freundin witterte ihre Chance. Es hätte funktionieren können. Mrs Sanders war ja gerade erst eingezogen, es hat sie noch kaum jemand gesehen. Ihre Mörderin kam nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit und gedachte, den Platz ihrer Bekannten einzunehmen", erklärte Sherlock am Rande seiner Geduld.  
"Ja, schon... Aber wie konnten Sie das sehen?"  
John nahm den Kräutertopf und verkündete: "Weil das kein Schnittlauch ist, sondern Katzengras... Mrs Sanders wurde beim Wässern unterbrochen." Damit stellte er den Topf zu Futternapf und Wasserschüsselchen und die Katze stürzte sich förmlich darauf. "So viel zum Thema Katzenkrimis...! Dumm...", sagte John lächelnd und streichelte das Tier. "Dieser Schmutzring hätte es ihr verraten müssen: Der Topf gehört auf den Boden..."  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
"Hast du das ernst gemeint?" fragte John. "...mit dem Blumentopf?"  
"Ehm..., wenn du willst...", grinste Sherlock ein wenig spöttisch. "Du möchtest also, dass ich dir einen Blumentopf spendiere? Und was? Werden die Leute da nicht reden?"  
"Ich dachte da jetzt auch weniger an Blumen...", hüstelte John.  
"Sondern?"  
"Daran, dass der kleine Kerl hier nicht ins Tierheim muss, wenn wir ihn adoptieren..."  
"Oh...!" Sherlock sah entsetzt aus.  
"Nur so ein Gedanke", seufzte John. "Aber wer weiß, vielleicht verträgt er sich mit Toby."  
"Toby?"  
"Mollys Kater."  
"Seit wann hat sie einen Kater?"  
"Ich glaub so seit Anfang Februar?"  
"Du überraschst mich..."  
"Können wir dann?" fragte Lestrade. "Der Transportkorb steht auf dem Flurschrank. Das habe sogar ich beobachtet. Allerdings werde ich Sie nicht mit zurücknehmen. Katzenkotze im Dienstwagen hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt!"  
"Wem textest du?" fragte John Sherlock.  
"Molly. Ich frage sie, ob ihr Kater einsam ist."  
"Okay, ich verstehe schon, du willst kein Haustier... Übrigens ist Mrs Hudson ganz vernarrt in Katzen. Und sie musste neulich feststellen, dass das Speedy's Mäuse anlockt..."  
Sherlock rollte die Augen und steckte sein Blackberry wieder weg.  
Consulting Detective und Blogger sperrten den kleinen Bartputzer in sein tragbares Kittchen und fuhren mit der Tube nachhause. Mrs Hudson begrüßte den Gefangenen gleich freudestrahlend als ihren dritten Mieter. Noch am selben Nachmittag war auch Sherlock von ihm völlig bezirzt.

 

 

 


End file.
